Spring Fling/Script
is giving a speech by the mall fountain. Nikki: "We have to do what we can to save the coral reefs. Now who's with me?" couple of hippies and four of her friends clap. Nikki's shoulders slump. Nikki: "No one cares about anything around here." Jonesy: "Aw, cheer up." huge round of cheers go up. The gang looks over to the source. Nikki: "Must be another rally." Tricia: "Make a wish and vote for Trish for Spring Queen!" is holding a rally in the food court to get her elected Spring Queen. Nikki: flabbergasted "That's what all this cheering is about? Spring Queen nominations? Ugh, well, talk about brainwashing people into mindless zombies!" Jude: the cheering throng "We love Trish! We love Trish! We love Tri–" friends stare at him. "Sorry." ---- while later, the five–Jonesy, Jude, Nikki, Wyatt, and Jen–are gathered around the table. Nikki: "I think it's tragic that people waste this much time and energy on a dance." Caitlin: arriving "Guys, I have to show you something really horrible." takes off her lemon hat, revealing that her bangs have been cut. Caitlin: sad "I got my bangs cut." Nikki: "Ew." Jen: "Those are bad!" Caitlin: "If they don't grow out before the dance, I won't be able to go!" Jonesy: "You can always wear the lemon hat." sniffles. Nikki: "Caitlin, chill. It's just a stupid dance. I'm talking about the collapse of an entire ecosystem, and you're telling me all you care about is the spring dance?" awkward silence descends upon the table. Wyatt: excited "I got a date this year!" Jonesy: "Nice, dude." exchanges hi-fives with him and Jude. Jen: "I got a new dress!" Jude: "I'm renting my first tux." Jonesy: "And the afterparty is at our place." Jen: "Yes! Yes! Oh, I've always wanted to host an afterparty!" cheers. Nikki thunks her head on the table. ---- The opening credits roll. The title of this episode is '''Spring Fling' ---- ''six are gathered around the table. Caitlin: "So Wyatt, who is she?" Wyatt: "Her name's Brianna. Her parents are both shrinks and she wants to be one too." takes a sip of his coffee. "She's so cool!" Jen: "Introduce us before the dance." Nikki: up "Okay, can we talk about something besides the dance, please?" harsh silence descends on the table. Jen: "Hmm...I'm...chair of the dance committee this year!" Caitlin: "All right!" hugs Jen. Nikki: "A-heh-heh-hem!" looks at them disapprovingly. Jen: "Sorry, Nikki, but dances are fun!" Nikki: "You realize this whole Spring Queen thing is just one big popularity contest." Caitlin: "Um, yeah." Jen: "Of course." Nikki: "Well, I'd rather chew off my left foot than enter." Wyatt: "Maybe if you ran for Spring Queen, you could actually get people to pay attention to your cause." Nikki: sarcastic "Yeah, because people always listen to what Spring Queens have to say!" Jen: "You do get to give a speech to the school." Caitlin: nodding "You can speak to them when they have nowhere else to go." Wyatt: "It's not the craziest idea ever." Nikki: "Yes, it is!" Jude: "I'd do it if I were you." Caitlin: clapping "Ooh, yes!" Nikki: "No, no, never." despairing "Oh, why can't I just hijack the big food court screen and give a speech on it?" Caitlin: "Because everyone would leave." is about to retort, but stops when she finds herself without a response. Nikki: tactics "C'mon, can you see me as Spring Queen?" Jonesy: "No!" laughs. Nikki: "Hey!" slaps him across the back of his head. Jen: "Think about it, Nikki. If you won, you could say whatever you wanted!" Caitlin: "And people would be forced to listen!" Nikki: frustrated "It is absolutely killing me to say this, but, it might actually work." Jen: "Yes!" the food court "Nikki's running for Spring Queen! Woo!" Nikki: "I want it on record that the only reason I'm doing this is to draw attention to the coral reefs. Got it?" Caitlin: "Okay!" Jen: "All right!" Nikki: "I don't know why I'm bothering. I'll never beat Tricia. She's promised to make bikinis the new gym uniform." Jonesy: "Which I'm not opposed to." considering it, chortles. Jen: "You can do it, Nikki! You just need a really good Spring Queen coach." nods at Caitlin. Caitlin: "Me? But what if I decide to run?" Jonesy: "Eh-hem." mimes cutting off the front of his hair and points to Caitlin. Caitlin sighs. Caitlin: "Okay, I'll do it. I'll sacrifice my own dreams for the coral reef." Nikki: "Cool." Jude: "I'm a friend of the fish." Nikki: "Thanks, man." Caitlin: "Okay, guys, let's kick Spring Dance butt!" ---- original scene transition. Interesting. This one involves five Nikkis on five balloons, floating skyward. Nikkis: "Ugh, I don't have a chance." ---- Caitlin, and Jude are walking through the mall. Caitlin: "Hey!" Blonde Girl: "Hey." Jude: "Hey." Blonde Girl: "Hey." Caitlin: "Hey." Black Girl: "Hey." Jude: "Hey." Black Girl: "Hey." Black Guy: "Hey." Jude and Caitlin: "Hey!" Nikki: "Uh, care to tell me what we're doing?" stop. Caitlin: "Step Number One to winning Spring Queen: Be popular." Jude: "It's called 'The Hey Thing.'" Caitlin: "You have to say 'hey' to each person passing, so you can add them to the list of people you know. Remember, make eye contact first." grabs a passing guy and throws him to the ground. Nikki: angry "HEY!" Caitlin: "Okay, you really have to work on your hey thing." rolls her eyes. "Jude, we've got to find out where Nikki lags in the polls." Jude: off "I'm on it! Hey!" Pokey the Panda: "Hey." ---- is by the Big Squeeze. She is on her phone and has a notebook in front of her. Jen: "What do you mean the caterer double-booked?" people pass her. Wyatt: "Jonesy, Jen, this is Brianna." take seats. Jonesy: "Hey." Jen: stressed "No, no, don't put me on hold, don't–" on hold. Jen looks up. "Hey. Sorry, I'm just stressing big-time. My Spring Dance committee is letting me hire an assistant, and I don't even have time to do that!" Brianna: nodding "Is it hard for you to give over some of that control?" Jen: "Who, me? No! Not at all! I'm the least controlling person in the world." Jonesy: back a laugh "Tss!" Brianna: "So you're not like, nervous, about delegating responsibilities?" Jen: "Please! Trust me, no one is more into handing things off than me." Jonesy: "Sweet, because I could use a job!" Jen: "There is no way I'm gonna trust you with something this important!" Brianna: "Interesting." Jen: "What?" Brianna: "I was just wondering where this need to control comes from." Jen: "It's not about control, it's about him being a slacker!" Jonesy: "Hey!" Brianna: "Okay." Jen: willing to let go of the subject "Because I'm perfectly fine not controlling everything. In fact, Jonesy, you can have the job." Jonesy: "Nice! So what do I do?" stomach gurgles. Jen: "First we need to–" Jonesy: "Can you hold that thought? I hear a cheeseburger calling my name." leaves quickly. Jen: "Hey, get back here!" looks at her. "Or...take your lunch and we'll talk...later." grins nervously. ---- is eating when Tricia pops up out of the booth behind him. Tricia: "Hi, handsome." shies away. "I have a confession to make. I am totally crushing on you, Jonesy." Jonesy: worried "You are? I mean, that's cool." cuddles him. "Whoa. Okay! I'd love to go out with you, Tricia, but my friends would kill me." Tricia: "What's one innocent date going to do?" Jonesy: "Oh, you don't know Nikki." Tricia: "Jonesy–" Jonesy: scared "Please go away. You're evil." Tricia: "That is so unfair. No one ever really gives me a chance!" Jonesy: "But you're running against Nikki for Spring Queen!" sits him down. Tricia: "Look at it this way. If you go out with me, you'll definitely be distracting me from my campaign." rubs Jonesy's face. Jonesy: "I'll consider it a public service!" Tricia: "Now you're talking." kisses his cheek and slides out of the booth. "See you later." Jonesy: "Yes!" what just happened "Oh, I'm in such big trouble." slams his head on the table. ---- scene transition comes along. This one features five balloons with Tricia's face on all of them, laughing evilly as they float upward. ---- is polling people around the mall. Big Guy: "We'd have to go with Tricia. She's got better cleavage." Jude: it down "Anything I can do to change your minds?" Teenager: "Not unless you grow boobs." guys walk off. Jude looks down his shirt, shakes his head, and scribbles something on his clipboard. He then moves to the arcade, where he finds Darth and a friend. Darth: "Nikki and Tricia both scare us!" friend nods. Stoner: "Uh..." Nerd Girl: "Nikki who?" Fat Guy: "Tricia rocks, man." Stoner: "Uh..." ---- Jude is counting up the poll results. Jude: "Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five–" looks up and gasps. Jonesy and Tricia are making out in front of him. Jonesy notices and breaks the liplock. Jonesy: "Hey, she came on to me!" Tricia: "See you later, sweetie." walks out passed the shocked Jude. Jude: after her "Vote Nikki!" to Jonesy "Buddy, you're necking with the enemy!" Jonesy: "I know. Okay. But in my defense, she is so hot." Jude: "But she's like really mean to your friends, dude." Jonesy: "Look at it this way. I'm totally distracting the enemy from doing her job properly. One could even say that I'm taking one for the team. Just...don't tell the team, okay?" Jude: "Right." ---- campaign has moved back to the Big Squeeze. Caitlin: "Maintain a pleasant demeanor at all times." Nikki: unpleasant "This sucks." Caitlin: "I can see this is gonna take some work. Let's do a drill." swaying "Gee, this lemon on my head sure feels heavy!" Nikki: "Probably because the lemon has a greater brain mass than your head." Caitlin: "Ah-ha! Fail!" Nikki: "Aw, but you handed that one to me!" Caitlin: "Nonetheless, you have to be a lot stronger than that to be popular." skates up to them. Jude: "Okay. I have the results of our first advanced poll." Caitlin: "And?" Jude: "Females are leaning towards Tricia by about 8 to 1, guys...are...9 to 1." puts a hand to her forehead. Caitlin: "Okay. It's time for us to crank this operation up a notch." ---- has gathered Jude and Jonesy at the table. Wyatt and Brianna are there too. Caitlin: "Okay, everybody, listen up! I am pleased to present the new and improved, and soon to be popular, Nikki!" walks up to them. Her hair is up, and she is wearing a purple dress, pantyhose, and high heels. She stumbles a few times, and rests herself on Jonesy's chair, panting. Jonesy: "Not bad." purrs at her. Nikki retaliates by yanking his chair out from under him. Nikki: the chair over her head "I'm gonna–" Caitlin: over "Nikki! Never deter a guy from appreciating you! Remember, you need the male votes too." sets the chair back down, and Jonesy re-takes his seat. "Okay. The next 24 hours are crucial. We've got to come up with the best campaign giveaway ever. And Nikki has to continue being nice." Nikki: "Hey, I can be nice when I have to." pats Jonesy on the head. Caitlin: "Any ideas, people?" Brianna: "According to Pavlov, psychological rewards are successful in getting people to do things." Nikki: "Uh, who are you again?" Wyatt: "Oh, sorry. This is my girlfriend, Brianna." Nikki: "Hey." Caitlin: "Hey." Jonesy: "Hey again." gasps. Caitlin: "That's it! We say for every ten votes a person brings in, Nikki will do their homework for a week!" Nikki: "Are you kidding me? I'd have to clone myself about five times to do that!" microphone screech scronks through the food court. Tricia is holding another rally. Tricia: "Hey, everyone! I have a big surprise for our high school! If you vote for me for Spring Queen, my daddy will donate a brand new basketball court to the school!" crowd cheers Tricia loudly. Jude: "Whoa! A basketball court!" Tricia: "And if you vote for Nikki...you get big fat nothing." crowd boos heavily. Nikki: "I don't have a chance." storms up to Jonesy. Jen: "There you are! You didn't book the hall! Because of you, there's not gonna be a spring dance!" Nikki: shocked "What?" Wyatt: aback "But–I have a date this year!" Jude: "Aw, man!" Tricia: "See you on that special night!" crowd, blissfully unaware of Jonesy's messup, cheers Tricia heartily. Crowd: "We love Trish! We love Trish! We love Trish! We love Trish! We love Trish! We love Trish!" and confetti float down from the ceiling, forming a marked contrast to the shock of the main characters. ---- is clutching a flower as she sits at the table. Nikki: "She trumped me with the basketball court." bats a balloon away. Jonesy: "It's not my fault, you know." catches the balloon. Jen: "It's Brianna's fault." Wyatt: "Huh?" Jen: "I knew I should have reminded Jonesy about all those things. But you kept making me feel like I was some big control freak! You are so fired, Jonesy!" Brianna: "You might be displacing your disappointment with your own behavior onto Jonesy." Jen: "What? No I'm not!" Brianna: "You shouldn't feel bad, Jen. Everyone has their weaknesses." Jen: "I am not weak!" slaps Jonesy's balloon away. It speeds across the table and smacks Jude in the face. Jude spits out his drink. Caitlin: "Ew, gross!" Jude: winded "Sorry, man!" Jen: "Jonesy, you're hired again!" Jonesy: "Awesome!" Jen: "Your first job is to find another site for the dance. Good luck! The only place left is the food court!" Caitlin: "A spring dance in the food court?" Jonesy: "Hey, why not?" Jen: "No. Way." Wyatt: "There's nowhere else to do it." Jude: "It is better than nothing." Jen: "Urgh! Fine, we'll do it!" Caitlin: "Yay!" ---- Nikki balloons reappear. Nikki Balloon #1: "Hey." Nikki Balloon #3: "Hey." Nikki Balloon #4: "Hey." Nikki Balloon #5: "Hey." Nikki Balloon #2: "Hey." ---- are passing by Caitlin and the new Nikki. Nikki: "Hey." Caitlin: "Vote for Nikki!" Nikki: "Hey." Caitlin: "Vote for Nikki!" Nikki: "Hey." Book Girl: "Hey." Caitlin: "Vote for Nikki!" Nikki "With your new poise, popularity, and the giveaways, you're sure to give Tricia a run for her money!" spying on them, narrows her eyes. Jonesy comes by. Jonesy: Melinda Wilson "Hey babe." leaps out and smooches him square on the lips. Jonesy: away "Gah! We have to stop doing this." starts kissing his neck. "I can't–really remember why at the moment–" Tricia: sweetly "Jonesy, I don't want to come between you and your friends." Jonesy: "You don't?" Tricia: "No. I say let the best woman be queen. I have to say I did love the giveaways." Jonesy: shocked "What?!? How do you know about those?!?" Tricia: "Duh, they handed them out in the food court earlier." his nose "How did you think of them, they are so smart!" Jonesy: "Oh, you know, just tried to think of something no one wanted to do, like, homework, and told everyone that Nikki would do it for them." Tricia: "You are such a genius." tries to kiss her, but Tricia speeds away. ---- again, Tricia's balloons go by cackling evilly. ---- has taken a new poll. Jude: "Okay, dudes. Nikki's up with female voters–" Caitlin: "Well done, Nikki." Jude: "–and the guys like you much more with your new hairdo." Nikki: her eyes "Unbelievable." Caitlin: "Time for our awesome giveaways!" squawk of feedback emits from a megaphone. Tricia: the megaphone "Everyone, listen up. If you vote for me for Spring Queen, Dirwin and Darth will do your homework for a week!" but Caitlin, Jude, and Nikki cheers. Jude: "Good idea!" Caitlin: "Jude, that's our idea! They totally stole it!" Jude: "Oh. Right." Nikki: "How did they find out?" Caitlin: Tricia, Mandy, and Gwen walk by "I'm sure it was underhanded!" Tricia: back "Oh, sore losers are sulking. It was a great idea by the way, thanks." Nikki: Tricia leaves "Oh, that's it. Lemme at her!" Caitlin: Nikki back "No!" Nikki: "AAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHH!" Caitlin: "We can't afford your skin to break out from stress!" Nikki: "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEHHH!!!" ---- and Brianna are at Grind Me. Wyatt: "Maybe while we're waiting for everyone to show up, you can analyze me." Brianna: "Wyatt, I can't. It's a conflict." Wyatt: "Oh, c'mon, I can take it." Jen: "Wyatt?" runs up to them. "Have you seen Jonesy? He didn't book the photographer!" looks around and gasps. Jonesy and Tricia are sitting at one of the tables. Jonesy: "Tricia, it's over. I can't lie to my friends anymore." on cue, Tricia starts quietly crying, complete with running mascara. Jonesy: "Whoa. I didn't know you'd take it so hard. I can still come to those parties, right?" Tricia: her tears "Yeah. If you could just do me one–last–little–favor?" breaks down again. Jonesy: "Sure. What is it?" Tricia: "I was hoping you could convince Nikki to drop out of the race." Jonesy: "Why would I do that?" Tricia: "Well, it looks like for some silly reason, she might actually come close to winning? Which is ridiculous. She doesn't really want to be queen anyway. C'mon, Jonesy. I'll let you have the first dance with me." Jonesy: "Wha?" her away "You've been using me all along, haven't you! You are evil!" response, Tricia leaps up and kisses Jonesy on the lips. A flashbulb goes off. Jen: "Happy Spring Dance!" Jonesy: "Guh!" Jen: "Wait until I show Nikki this!" the sofa, Wyatt is still trying to talk his girlfriend into free psychoanalysis. Wyatt: "C'mon, I can take it." Caitlin: "Hi guys!" Wyatt: "Hey, you guys look great." is wearing a blue tuxedo, Caitlin is in a red dress, and Nikki is done up the way she's been all day. Nikki: "Thanks. I still can't believe Tricia stole our giveaways." Wyatt: "Hey, Brianna can't give me an pyschoevaluation, because I'm her boyfriend." Caitlin: "Oh, do me!" Brianna: "But I'm not a professional. Yet." Caitlin: "Please?" Brianna: "Oh, okay. Let me see." a moment of thought "Caitlin. I think you're really kind, and open-hearted to help your friend Nikki." Caitlin: "Aw. That's sweet." Brianna: "But you're also kind of shallow, and a sucker for other people's approval." gasps. Caitlin: nervous "But you still like me, right?" Wyatt: Brianna, strained "Isn't she great?" Nikki: "Ooh yeah. She's a cool drink of water." Caitlin: "Poise! Hello?" Nikki: "Ugh." being girlish "Ha ha." Brianna: "Nikki. I think maybe you use your sarcasm as a defense mechanism to avoid getting too close to people." Nikki: "Yeah, right." Brianna: "You're not as secure as you'd like people to think. You're afraid to be true to yourself." Nikki: "Uh–wha–that's so bogus." Brianna: "Is that why you're all dressed up like Tricia?" grits her teeth and clenches her fists. Wyatt: nervous "I told you she was great." stands up and leads his date to the door. "We'd better get going." and Jen stop a few feet behind the couch. Jonesy: "Wait! Jen! But it didn't mean anything!" Jen: "That's because you're a snake!" Nikki: "What's going on?" Jonesy: his friends "Nothing." Jen: "Just that Jonesy bailed on his dance responsibilities so he could swap spit with Enemy Number 1!" tosses the camera to Nikki. Nikki looks at the photographic evidence on its screen and gasps. Nikki: "It was you." Jonesy: "Huh?" Nikki: "You told Tricia about our giveaways!" Jonesy: "What? You guys already announced them in the food court!" Nikki: "Nice try, Jonesy." tosses Jen's camera back to Jen. "Tricia scooped us before we had a chance to do it. How could you?" campaign gets up and leaves. Jonesy: "But it's not–I-I thought we–" Caitlin: "Nikki, don't let it upset you. Your mascara will run." ---- food court is all prettied up for the school's spring dance. Jude and Jonesy stand in it. Jude: "This place is like, weirdly familiar." Jonesy: "I broke it off with Trish. You believe me, right bro?" Jude: "I believe you, bro. You think Nikki has a chance of winning?" Jonesy: "Caitlin is a master of transforming people. However, there's a better chance of a monkey jumping out of my butt." starts staring at Jonesy's butt, looking for a monkey. ---- and Nikki are in the ladies' restroom, preparing for the final speech. Caitlin: "Okay, erase all negative thoughts, like Jonesy and Tricia making out." Nikki: "Caitlin, please, I'm so over it." Caitlin: "Sorry. Just a couple finishing touches." begins stuffing Nikki's bra. Nikki: "I don't think I can do this." Caitlin: "Oh, c'mon. You think Tricia doesn't have a little help?" Nikki: "No, this. Spring Queen, everything! I-I can't do this." Caitlin: "But you're popular now! People really like you." Nikki: "No, they like the new me, which is actually you." Caitlin: "Oh, I see what's happening here. You're thinking about what Brianna said. But c'mon! She said I'' was shallow. How accurate can she be?" '''Nikki:' back the truth "I'll meet you out there, okay?" Caitlin: "Sure." stuffs the other side of Nikki's bra. "You look great!" leaves. Nikki looks at herself, and what she's become and done. ---- original scene transition goes by. This one is a banner for the dance with a ribbon reading "2006". ---- dance has just started. Jen comes to the entrance in a blue tux and sees Jonesy handing Tricia some papers. She marches over to him and spins him around. Jen: accusatory "You just don't get it, do you, Jonesy?" Jonesy: "What? She gave me twenty bucks to write her Spring Queen speech!" Jen: "You are so fired!" and Brianna walk up to Jen and Jonesy. Wyatt: "Great dance, huh guys?" Jonesy: bitter "Great. Yeah." Jen: angry "Right." Wyatt: "What's wrong?" Jonesy: "Jen was just being her usual control-freaky self." Brianna: "Jonesy, do you chase girls to fill some void in your life?" Jonesy: paying attention "Yes." what he acknowledged "Huh?" Brianna: "I think you use your overly macho attitude to hide the fact that you're uncomfortable around women." Jen: "Now that is an analysis I agree with!" ---- and Kirsten walk through the dance. Kristen: "Just look what she's wearing!" cackles. Near the stage, Caitlin and Jen are worried about their friend. Jen: "Where's Nikki? It's speech time." Caitlin: "I don't know! Go on. I'll find her." goes off to look for Nikki while Jen goes onstage to announce the final speeches. Jen: "Ladies and gentlemen, your first Spring Queen candidate, Tricia." approaches the microphone to cheers. She pulls out the speech Jonesy wrote for her. Tricia: "I just want to say that you'd have to be crazy to pick someone like Nikki over me." crowd gasps. "I mean, she doesn't even wear skirts." realizing what she said, scans her speech. She narrows her eyes and looks up at Jonesy, who smiles back triumphantly. Tricia tosses the rest of the speech away. Tricia: "And...no one at the Khaki Barn likes working with her. And–and okay, she might be all prettied up tonight, but do you really want some frumpy, unstylish girl representing your school? I don't. I've been dreaming about this. Forever. And Nikki hasn't. So...vote for Trish! Thanks!" few people cheer her, but most of the crowd is awed by how unpleasant Tricia sounded. Random Guy: "We love Trish!" Jen: Tricia away from the microphone "Wow. That was a really unpleasant speech." the microphone "Now for our next candidate, Nikki!" looks at Caitlin, who shrugs. Nikki is nowhere to be found. Jen: "Hello? Nikki?" Nikki: offscreen "Make way! Don't get your tighties in a twist, I'm here!" walks in, clothed normally. Jen tosses her the microphone. "Hi. So, the truth is, Tricia's right." crowd gasps. "I don't really care about being the Spring Queen. I just wanted to get your attention, and take this opportunity to tell you the coral reefs are being wrecked by pollution. And it's really important that we do something now. So, if you wanna help, our Environmental Club would love to have you. That's it. Oh, and you don't have to vote for me. But if you do, I'm still not gonna dance in stupid heels. This is me, take it or leave it. Thanks." crowd applauds her. Random Guy: "We love Trish!" looks at Nikki with a dirty smile. Nikki raises the microphone to her lips again. Nikki: "Oh, and I'll do your homework for a week." crowd's cheers grow even louder. Tricia growls. ---- votes have been cast and tallied, and Jen stands ready to announce the winner. Jen: "Ladies and gentlemen. The judge and judgettes have tallied your votes, and your new Spring Queen is...Nikki!" crowd cheers loudly and starts chanting their queen's name. Crowd: "Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki!" Jen: "Now the Spring Queen gets to pick her King for the Spotlight Dance!" Jonesy: Nikki "Hey. I know you think of me more as a jester than a king, but–" his arm "–I'd be honored." takes Jonesy's hand and they walk out to dance. Everyone applauds, especially Jude and Wyatt. ---- the dance, the food court is filled with litter and party debris. The six friends and Brianna are gathered by their regular table. Nikki: "Sorry Caitlin. Kinda blew all your training out of the water there." Caitlin: "Are you kidding, Nikki? That was so great! I am so proud of you!" hugs Nikki. Nikki: "Thanks." runs up to the table and Jonesy tries to back out of his chair, standing up along the way. Tricia: "Jonesy, you suck!" slaps him and leaves. Nikki: "What was that all about?" Jonesy: his cheek "She wanted me to talk you out of running. So I dumped her." Nikki: "You did? Wow. Thanks." Jonesy: "Plus, for the record, you're way hotter." and Nikki smile at each other. Category:Season 2